The Aftermath
by xoxoanon
Summary: What if Paige never passed that night? What if she was saved just in time? Now, she is returning to Beacon Hills from college, and her and Derek must both suffer the unbearable truth of the aftermath, and just maybe find their love again.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Coming Home

"I'm coming home

I'm coming home

Tell the world I'm coming home

Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday"

As soon as my plane lands in California, something tells me to run away, and to never come back. But I can't. I sigh, running a hand through my tangled brown hair. I owe this to my parents, who have been begging for a visit since the day I arrived in New York for Julliard.

They greet me with a big sign, welcome back Paige is written in big, bubble letters on the front. An uncontrollable smile creeps onto my face, despite my dread, this uplifts me slightly. I walk as fast as I can towards them with a cello on my back.

"My baby girl." My dad's face splits into a grin. "Get that hunk of an instrument off your back and give me hug." A rare giggle slips out of me, and I happily oblige.

"Hi Dad." I mumble into the soft cotton of his plaid shirt. I pull away. "Mom." I smile, embracing her as well. The familiar smell of her over powering perfume comforts me.

"God, you've changed." She comments as I step away. She reaches out a hand to touch my shoulder length hair. "This new. I like it… Who are you trying to impress missy?" She raises her brow.

"No one Mom. I swear." I hold my hands up in surrender. I see my dad's eyes narrow slightly.

"You're not going to see _that boy, _I hope?' He growls protectively. My mother's kohl-lined eyes narrow slightly.

"Of course not Dad. Don't worry." I playfully roll my eyes, pretending like _that boy _hadn't been on my mind the whole flight.

"Good." He grunts, satisfied. He then proceeds to pack my bags and my cello into the car. My mom, however, continues to scrutinize me.

"What mom?" I sigh, exasperated. My mom and I were known to butt heads quite a bit.

"Nothing." She shrugs, and gets in the car. I rub my forehead and get in with her. My dad fills the silence in the car by asking me questions about New York City. I answer every one in the most extensive detail I can to make him happy. I tell him about my favorite coffee shop, and the piece I'm currently working on. He nods and kindly pretends to understand as I talk about slurs and extensions.

The "Welcome to Beacon Hills" sign comes into view. I try to gulp casually, and don't dare look into the woods that stand on either side of the road. I plan to stay clear of them at all cost.

By the time we get home, night has fallen. I look up at the sky, only to see a full moon. I shiver. I'm the only one who understands its significance.

"You okay baby girl?" Dad lays a hand on my shoulder, my cello slung on his back.

"Yeah. I just… missed the stars." I try to lie smoothly. Luckily, he buys it, and ruffles my short hair before unlocking the door.

"Need help packing?" My mom offers, flicking on the lights.

"No. It's alright. I'll be down in a few." I smile and kiss her cheek. I clomp up the stairs, my beat up converse squeaking against the wood. I push open the first door on the left, and let my bags drop. My room is untouched. I'm amused to see old sheets of music still on my stand in the corner. I begin to unpack, neatly folding all my shirts and many pairs of beat up jeans. When I'm done, I tie my hair in a messy knot. I find myself drifting to my bay window, and once again, the full moon catches my eye. I shiver, and close my window. For good.

After a quick shower, I bid my parents goodnight and fall onto my bed. My eyes drift shut, and I'm brought to another place, another time…

"_I knew."_

"_What do you mean?" He asks quietly._

"_Right after I told you my name I think I knew. I've seen things in this town before, things no one could really explain. And then there's the way you talk. How you say things like how'd you catch a scent. And I know you can hear things, things that no one else can hear." I whisper, fighting to keep my eyes open. "I knew."_

_He looks down at me in surprise, wiping dark blood from the corner of my mouth. _

"_And you still liked me?'_

"_I loved you." I cry out in pain, gripping his hand tightly_

_Suddenly, there are sirens. _

"_They're here. Oh, Paige, you're gonna be okay." He whispers. "You're gonna be okay. We're gonna be okay."_

_The last thing I see before I black out is the beautiful face of my love, Derek Hale._

I wake up with a gasp, covered in sweat. A cold breeze drifts through my room. The window. It's open. I get up to close it, and as I do, I swear I can hear the pained sound of a wolf howling.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Breakeven

"What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you?"

**Derek**

I should have saw this coming. Her return was inevitable. But my heart still aches.

I had caught her scent during my usual jog. It made every single hair on my body stand on end. She smelled of flowers, and rosin, the solid amber she rubs against the hairs of her bow before she plays. From there, the animal inside me could not resist. I followed the trail.

I awaited her arrival in an alcove of trees, watching. When I saw her step out of her parent's silver Volvo, it had felt like the wind had been knocked out of me, and suddenly all I could focus on was her beautiful presence. I wait for hours, until I catch the sound of her slowed breath. Asleep. Finally.

I'm amused to see her window unlocked, as it always used to be. I climb through as I used to so many times as a teenager. And there she lays, my sleeping beauty. She is tangled in her sheets. Her hair is cropped short now, and is spread out on her pillow. I long to card my fingers through it like I used too, sometimes braid it even. I look to the corner to see her cello. It's new, I can tell because the wood is glossy and unscratched. Her old cello was so worn and torn, but I loved it all the same.

I used to love to watch her play, to watch her fingers move up and down the cello's neck and gracefully, and her shoe tap the ground to the beat of her metronome. I close my eyes, just for a moment, and the whole world seems to melt away.

"_Hey, do you guys mind?" Her eyes are fiery, and she stands with her hands on her hips, lips pursed. "I'm tryna practice."_

"_How do you know we're not tryna practice here too?" I smirk. _

"_I would say that I was practicing in the music room and I'm pretty sure basketball practice takes place in the gym."_

"_I'm pretty sure basketball practice takes practice any place you got a basketball."_

I smile to myself, rubbing the stubble on my jaw absentmindedly. She starts to stir, and I quickly dive out her window, hitting the ground with a somersault, and using it to get a running start. I turn my head just enough to catch sight of her gorgeous face peering out her window, and that's when I lose control. Those deep brown eyes always did have that effect.

An anguished howl leaves my lips, and the slowly my shift takes place. I can feel my pain reverberate against the surrounding trees. The full moon makes things ten times easier. I give in to my instincts and run.

"_You love me."_

"_Hate you."_

"_You love me…"_

…

"Are you sure you're okay?" Scott asks for the umpteenth time. I rub my face.

"I'm fine." I grumble. They had found me by the side of the road, in my human form (luckily) and drenched by the rain. Stiles snorts, and I send him a warning glare, which quickly shuts him up.

"Well, I just have to finish some paperwork, and then you're free to leave." Mrs. McCall smiles warmly and leaves the room, dragging an annoyed Stiles with her.

"You smell… sad." Scott notes quietly, scratching the back of his neck. I chuckle softly, before sighing.

"I think you'll learn at some point Scott, that time doesn't heal all wounds." I admit.


End file.
